Qui estce?
by Rimbaud-in-Mexico
Summary: "C'était étrange. Jamais elle n'avait pensé avoir une vie trépidante. Même adolescente, même entourée d'Harry et Ron. C'était comme ça. Point.  Jamais jusqu'ici elle n'avait réalisé ce qu'était sa vie. Ce que devrait être sa vie."


**Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, je profite d'un rare moment de répit pour poster cet OS en attendant le prochain chapitre Terrain Neutre. Je vais essayer de le poster le plus vite possible, c'est promis, mais disons que je n'ai pas vraiment de temps en ce moment.**

**C'est sans prétention, vraiment, et a été écrit plutôt rapidement.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Rimbaud-in-Mexico xxx**

**

* * *

**

Face à un livre. Ça se finissait toujours comme ça. Quand on est Hermione Granger, ça se finit toujours comme ça. Même quand on est membre du Trio d'Or. Même quand on a largement contribué à la disparition de Voldemort. Même quand on a finalement réussi à obtenir ses ASPICS.  
C'était comme ça. Irrémédiablement, c'était devant un foutu bouquin que ça se terminait. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas se plaindre. La bibliothèque de l'Université Sorcière de Grande Bretagne était l'une des mieux fournies au monde.

Mais, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Hermione Granger n'avait pas envie de lire, ce jour là.

Ce livre elle ne faisait que le regarder. Relisant inlassablement les mêmes phrases sans même le réaliser. Soupirant de temps à autre.

Elle était en manque. Clairement en manque. Mais elle ne le savait même pas. Et tandis qu'elle ressassait de sombres pensées sans comprendre ce qui altérait sa vie, le manque d'aventure, de folie, lui passait sous les yeux, invisible.

C'était étrange. Jamais elle n'avait pensé avoir une vie trépidante. Même adolescente, même entourée d'Harry et Ron. C'était comme ça. Point.  
Jamais jusqu'ici elle n'avait réalisé ce qu'était sa vie. Ce que devrait être sa vie.

Et puis Ron et elle s'étaient séparés. Sans grand mal à vrai dire. Ca c'était fait. Comme ça. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Jamais plus qu'Harry. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait quitté. Et à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, pas sauté de joie, ni même appelé Ginny. Elle avait hoché la tête et continué à travailler. Sa vie n'avait connu aucune interruption. Aucune fichue interruption. Et sa routine continuait.

Harry avait été accepté dans la formation pour devenir Auror. Ron travaillait au ministère. Et elle étudiait… Et ils ne se voyaient plus très souvent. Et cela n'avait plus grande importance, après tout. Ils n'avaient plus aucune aventure à vivre. Aucun combat à livrer. Et la raison d'être du Trio d'Or se diluait dans l'euphorie générale.  
Oh, bien sûr ils restaient amis. Bien sûr ils passaient de bons moments. Qu'auraient-ils pu faire d'autre ?

Et devant le manque évident envahissant sa vie, Hermione ruminait. Sous l'apparence réglée de sa routine, les engrenages mesurés ne la faisaient plus rien contrôler. Elle vivait, c'était sûr. Elle vivait, c'est tout. Son existence s'écoulait et la jeune femme la laissait faire, la regardait faire, passivement.

Elle aurait voulu disjoncter. Tout arrêter. Renverser les tables, les livres. Partir et faire ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle aurait voulu prendre un balai, un avion, un portoloin, n'importe quoi. Partir. Mais au-delà de sa peur de voler, le souci récurant galopant dédaigneusement dans son encéphale hurlait au sacrilège. Qu'arriverait-il ? Qu'arriverait-il à ses études ?

Et elle soupirait.

La page 271 continuait de la fixer. Et Hermione la regardait sans la voir. Devant ce face à face inégal, la feuille héla un courant d'air, le priant de l'aider dans sa fuite. Mais les doigts de la sorcière la maintinrent, fermement, et elle resta couché sur la page 269, jalouse de l'oxygène s'offrant à sa rivale.

Mais d'autres doigts vinrent brusquement. Se posant sur la table une fraction de seconde. Avant de recouvrir les yeux de la jeune femme, l'empêchant par là-même d'en entrevoir le propriétaire.

« Ginny » devina-t-elle.

Les mains ne bougèrent pas. Le pouls de la jeune femme surpris, s'immobilisa une fraction de seconde, avant de reprendre sa marche, à un rythme régulier.

Lentement, les mains de la sorcière remontèrent jusqu'à celles posées sur ses yeux. Une peau plus rugueuse qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée. Pour autant l'épiderme n'était pas agressif, et Hermione le compris timide lorsqu'elle sentit des frissons parcourir le pouce qu'elle effleurait. Des mains larges. Des mains d'homme, sans aucun doute. Et une odeur de crème en émanant.

« Harry, excuse-moi d'avoir confondu tes mains avec celles de Ginny ! » lança-t-elle dans un grand éclat de rire.

Mais les mains restèrent immobiles, et le rire de la jeune femme se fana rapidement, incertain.

« Ron, c'est toi » demanda-t-elle brusquement, mal à l'aise.

Mais rien. Aucun mouvement. Un autre courant d'air balaya la salle et Hermione sentit les mains trembler sur ses yeux.

« Neville, je… »

Quelque chose lui obstrua bouche. Quelque chose de doux. Qui effleurait ses lèvres plus qu'il ne les empêchait de s'exprimer.

Minute… On… Était-on en train de l'embrasser ?

Sans même le réaliser, la jeune femme avait commencé à répondre au baiser. Instantanément. Etait-ce le fait que les lèvres étaient plus douces que toutes celles qu'elle avait connu jusqu'ici ? Ou juste que le détenteur des mains embrassait divinement bien ? Sans réfléchir, la sorcière ne chercha plus à voir. La vérité c'est qu'elle s'en fichait. Les lèvres effleuraient les siennes avec délicatesse, comme si elles avaient peur de les blesser. Mais ses lèvres à elles voulaient plus.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'entraînées dans le délire commençant à naître entre elle et l'inconnu, les mains avaient quittées ses yeux. Les gardant inconsciemment hermétiquement clos.  
Le souffle court. La sensation d'asphyxier quand les lèvres quittaient les siennes. Le besoin de les sentir encore. Se lever aveuglément, se sentir poussée contre une étagère. Respirer les émanations des vieilles reliures de cuir, épousant les grimoires. Approfondir le baiser. Avoir chaud. Trop chaud. Et se penser perdue. Tout oublier. Sauf le baiser. L'excitation. Et les mains de l'homme qui caressent la taille pour se dérouler négligemment sur les hanches.

Les mains de l'homme. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle les sentit sur son corps qu'Hermione se rappela de la fin de sa cécité.

Ouvrir les yeux. Brusquement. Sentir les lèvres partir. Distinguer des contours, des formes. Des couleurs. Reprendre son souffle.

Distinguer une tâche de lumière qui s'écarte d'elle. Une tâche de cheveux blonds. Très clairs. Apercevoir les yeux gris de Drago Malefoy, lui adressant un regard… Un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, ni sur lui, ni sur quiconque d'autre. Un regard qui n'existe même pas dans les films, ni dans les romans. Un de ces regards dont on ne connaît l'existence que parce que, parfois, dans la vie, on tombe dessus par hasard. On s'y cogne, à ces regards. Et on se prend un des angles dans les côtes. On se sent con aussi, parce qu'on ne se croit jamais capable de l'imiter, ce regard inimitable.

Contempler un sourire narquois, narquois et heureux, joueur, se dessiner sur les lèvres de Drago Malefoy.

Oublier la routine, le livre, et la page 271 qui frissonne sous les caresses d'un nouveau courant d'air. Oublier les études. Ne plus en avoir rien à foutre.

Suivre les mains. Suivre les lèvres qu'on ne veut plus quitter. Suivre ce regard qui appelle à la folie. Celle qui manquait.

Ne plus penser. Arrêter de penser.

Ne plus réfléchir.

Ne plus raisonner.

Céder à la folie.


End file.
